La Despedida del Treceavo
by AlexMRC
Summary: Los pensamientos y deseos del Treceavo Ángel Kaworu Nagisa, además de su despedida a la persona a la que amó. One Shot.


**La Despedida del Treceavo**

 **.**

 **Por AlexMRC**

* * *

 **Evangelion, sus personajes, historias y películas no me pertenecen. Este One-Shot está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No pude hacerte feliz._

 _Lo único que esperaba era que encontraras la felicidad gracias a mí pero me equivoqué respecto a eso. No tenía idea de que pasaría esto, de haberlo sabido nunca te hubiera permitido que entraras a esa máquina infernal de nuevo._

.

-XXXXX-

-Sonamos bien juntos. _–te dije sonriente mientras tocábamos el piano en un hermoso dueto. Tú sonreíste igual a pesar de lo que el mundo pensara de ti._

 _Tu mirada azul me provocó en ese momento una sensación gratificante de alegría, ver tus nervios me provocaba una inmensa ternura hacia ti._

 _Nuestros dedos danzaron sobre las teclas complementándose de una manera maravillosa, las notas resultantes alegraban y aceleraban mi corazón deseando que este sentimiento perdurara para siempre._

 _Me seguiste el ritmo luego de ya tanta práctica, tu rostro reflejaba felicidad, alegría para ser más exacto. Me llenaba de dicha verte sonreír y comportarte de esa manera, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que pensaba sobre ti._

.

-XXXXX-

-Realmente nací para conocerte. _–te dije sonriendo mientras nos mirábamos, entendía que no quisieras abrirte con el mundo, conmigo o con alguien más. Después de lo que pasaste en aquel horrible lugar._

 _Miramos la luna y las estrellas, yo pude ver tu desprecio hacia los cambios. Me hubiera encantado que aprendieras que los cambios son necesarios para evitar huir de la realidad._

 _En ese momento no estaba viendo las estrellas, te estaba viendo a ti._

 _No me contaste cómo había sido, no quisiste hablar y eso me dolía, no querías abrir tu corazón hacia mí. Me propuse a abrir tu corazón entonces._

 _Yo abrí mi corazón para que me aceptaras, me sentí muy feliz el día que dijiste que no te habías divertido hasta ese día. Me preguntaste sobre la práctica porque querías mejorar, te dije que intentaras e intentaras hasta que estuvieras feliz con eso._

 _Yo intenté hacerte sentir esperanza, pero no pude hacerlo. Por más que lo intenté tú no te abrías hacia mí._

 _Recordé aquel momento en que hice mi juramento sobre ti, detuve lo que estabas a punto de hacer y sin más recité mi promesa._

 _El tercer impacto estuvo a punto de ser realizado y en el momento en que te detuve y miré en dónde estabas dije:_

-Finalmente nos hemos encontrado, Shinji Ikari. Y te doy mi palabra solemne… te mostraré la verdadera felicidad. –

 _No lo dije en vano, si no hubiéramos estado metidos en todo este asunto nada de esto habría sucedido y tu estarías más tiempo conmigo. Era inevitable quizá, pero tu padre tenía otros planes en mente y entre esos planes no se contemplaba que tú estuvieras conmigo._

 _No me interesó de igual manera, yo prometí disfrutar y amar cada momento que pasara contigo sin importar lo que suceda después aún si descubrías que yo era un ángel._

 _Te recuerdo llorando por el mundo rojo e infértil, mirando la luna ensangrentada y la tierra consumida por el desastre._

 _No había otra manera de decirlo, el mundo cambió a pesar de que tú no querías que así fuera. Nadie quería que así sucedieran las cosas, ni siquiera yo._

 _Yo sabía que no tenías nada que ver con el cambio del mundo, aquel cambio al que ustedes llaman caos. Pero solamente es una manera de cambio que sigue una secuencia, le llaman desastre porque va en contra de su voluntad._

 _Tu padre cometió pecados imperdonables. Te utilizó para sus fines egoístas y para cumplir su voluntad, pero en algún momento el pagará por lo que te ha hecho._

 _Tú te mostrabas destrozado al ver al mundo, lo peor que pude hacer en ese momento fue que lo ocasionaste en el EVA 01._

 _Dije que era tu culpa, pero estaba equivocado. No fue culpa tuya sino de tu padre, me sentí mal por el hecho de que sufrieras por la gente._

 _Te mostraste peor cuando supiste la verdad sobre tu madre. Sobre la chica a la que tu amabas, que no era más que una descarada copia de lo que tu madre fue._

 _Me sentí mal por eso, vi el dolor de tu corazón y que cargabas con tus pecados y los pecados de las personas cercanas a ti. Dolía verte así de deprimido, no pude evitar sentirme acongojado por el hecho de que tu vida había sido arruinada de esa manera._

 _Arrepentido por culparte busqué la manera de remediar ese dolor que te provoqué, miré hacia tu cuello y vi ese artefacto que no te permitiría vivir si subías de nuevo a esa máquina del demonio._

 _Tus lágrimas golpeaban mi corazón fuertemente mientras decías que todo el mundo te odiaba, que por eso te hicieron lo que te hicieron._

 _Vi en tu rostro que no querías llevar esa cosa, no te dolía el hecho de que morirías sino porque sentías que te despreciaban realmente, sentías su odio mientras cargabas ese aparato en tu cuello._

 _Fue entonces que me decidí a quitártelo, yo cargaría con el peso de tu maldición dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti._

 _Yo sería quien lavaría tus pecados y te salvaría._

 _No entendía muy bien esos sentimientos pero todo se resumió en una palabra:_

 _Amor._

 _Yo me enamoré de ti perdidamente, no encontraba otra manera de explicar que el primer ángel estaba enamorado del Tercer Elegido._

 _Acepté mis sentimientos, yo te amé y te dije que confiaras en mí pasara lo que pasara. Te di la esperanza de pilotar de nuevo esa máquina con la promesa de que podrías arreglar todo._

 _No estaba mintiendo, de la manera correcta tú podías regresar para así arreglar lo que hiciste mal. Ya lo hiciste una vez, no veo por qué no hacerlo de nuevo._

 _Vi de nuevo la esperanza en tu rostro y un calor invadió mi cuerpo mientras nos tomábamos de la mano._

 _Te llamé por tu nombre._

 _Me llamaste por mi nombre._

 _Hicimos un acuerdo donde llegaríamos para arreglar todo. Con el fin de que así pudiéramos ser felices juntos…_

 _Estábamos equivocados._

.

-XXXXX-

-No me mires así. –dijo Kaworu aun sonriendo mientras el DSS Choker estaba a punto de detonar. –"Cómo te amo Shinji".

Ambos se miraron de manera triste, sobre todo el Tercer Elegido. Ambos se amaban pero ahora habían sido separados tan rápido como fueron unidos.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Shinji… –terminó de hablar Kaworu para mirar hacia arriba.

Fue en ese momento, la despedida final. Dolor, ira, miedo, frustración, decepción y muchas otras eran las emociones que estaban presentes al mismo tiempo en el corazón de Shinji mientras que su alegría, sus esperanzas, sus anhelos y deseos eran aplastados.

-¡KAWORUU! –gritó destrozado el Tercer Elegido mientras veía a su amado a punto de morir.

El collar de Kaworu detonó, un destello se produjo dentro de su cabina y luego de milisegundos su cuerpo desistió ante la carga. Trozos de su piel y sangre se esparcieron en el Plug A del EVA 13.

El espeso líquido carmesí cubrió la grotesca imagen del destrozado cuerpo de Nagisa formando un floreado diseño en la pared de la cabina.

Así terminó una promesa, un amor que nunca pudo llegar a florecer pero que estaba allí.

Dos jóvenes juntados por el destino y separados por el destino.

Sus vidas se enlazaron para luego separarse dejando horribles cicatrices en el proceso.

Pero había amor, un amor y un afecto puro.

Un sentimiento divino, un amor angelical. Un sentimiento hermoso que a pesar de lo que sucedía y cómo se encontraba el mundo floreció de manera espontánea.

No importa lo difícil que se vea el camino, si estás dispuesto a recorrerlo.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Bastante extraño para mí haber sacado esto, un One-Shot, ¿Quién lo diría? Pero pues fue una idea que surgió al ver con más detalle la película de 3.0, no estoy tan a favor de la pareja ShinjixKaworu pero preferí escribir esto antes de que se me olvidara y empezara a cargar con la culpa de que deseché una idea.**

 **Es un poco corto pero pues no esperaba un fic muy largo, solo una especie de resumen desde la perspectiva de nuestro enigmático joven de cabellos plateados en la tercera película.**

 **Al menos tengo un poco más de material e ideas para proyectos nuevos y continuar con los ya hechos.**

 **Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos.**


End file.
